


Art Lessons

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: A Lesson in Sharing [4]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Restive Nature. Sequel to A Bag Full Of Hugs. Complete. Seattle is lamentably chocolate bar free. But Alec always has a contingency plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar)._
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Max/ Alec  
> Genre: PWP  
> Type: Sequel to A Bag Full Of Hugs  
> Timeline: General late Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and all recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Eglee. So don't sue!
> 
> Summary: Seattle is lamentably chocolate bar free. But Alec always has a contingency plan.
> 
> A/N: Okay, we seem to have a series going here.
> 
> A/N2: Some of you might not like where we start off here, but please, just go with me on this.

Max hugged the wall as she slipped inside the darkened apartment. There was no sound, but she especially did not want to be caught tonight. With practiced ease, she found the kitchen and began quietly ransacking the contents of the cupboards. "Come on," she muttered quietly to herself. "There's got to be some here somewhere." She rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the massive amounts of food, but not what she was looking for. Chocolate. 

  
  


Normally it wouldn't be a problem. She'd laid in a supply of Hershey Kisses. But after her little challenge to Alec last week, that supply had been quickly depleted. She shivered as the delicious memories overtook her for a moment. She'd bragged that she'd be able to withstand a little sensual torture longer than he had, even going so far to make it kissing instead of hugging, like she had done to him. But that sneaky little brat had certainly turned the tables on her. His definition of kissing was apparently quite different than hers. Well, not so much the motion as the location. She felt the curl of desire flare in her womb as she recalled exactly where he'd kissed her. She hadn't lasted twenty minutes after he'd done that to her. 

  
  


Of course, she'd tried to get Alec to make the Kisses last, but every time she'd opened her mouth to suggest it, he'd popped another one in. The next morning, she'd discovered that he'd kept one back from her. That led to a morning quickie, which led to another quickie, okay a series of quickies that led to Normal screaming at her for an unprecedented eight minutes straight. Alec of course, had gotten a snarky "try to be on time."

  
  


So with her chocolate supply dried up, Max had dared the lion's den in search of the elusive confection. And now, all she found was, "baking cocoa? What the hell is wrong with this man? Okay, think Max. Where would he keep chocolate?" She opened a few more cupboards; nearly slamming them shut in her frustration. She leaned her head against the fine grain wood and let out a groan. And froze as she heard the soft sounds of footsteps. And then the lights flickered on. Oh shit! "Why me?" she grumbled. 

  
  


"Max?" Logan asked, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it is rather late."

  
  


"Yeah, I know," Max sighed, letting out her breath in a big huff. She turned cautiously, not at all surprised to see him in pajamas. "I- I just stopped by, um, well because I was craving..." she gestured wildly behind her. 

  
  


"Coffee?" Logan asked, his eyes widening. She'd come over at four in the morning for coffee? With a mental shrug, he stepped over to the fridge. "Yeah, I don't keep it in that cupboard. It stays fresher in the freezer. How much did you want?"

  
  


"Oh, uh," Max bit her lip. "Not coffee Logan. Um, I was craving... chocolate!" She couldn't help blurting it out like that. How could she tell her "not like that" boyfriend that she was craving another romp in the sack with a man she supposedly despised? Well, not despised. Unhappy with most of the time? Well, that certainly didn't hold true most of the time now. Max shook her head. She'd figure out how to categorize Alec later. 

  
  


"Oh," Logan commented quietly, shutting the freezer door. "Well, I don't really keep any around. Bad for the complexion, you know."

  
  


"Oh, okay," Max nodded. What kind of crazy freaky reasoning was that? Everyone should have chocolate. "Well, I'll just be going then. Good night." She barely heard his reply as she hurried from his apartment. It was going to be a long, boring night tonight.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Max let herself into the apartment she shared with Cindy as quietly as possible. Which was quiet indeed. She checked on her roommate, finding the woman peacefully slumbering in her bed. She let out a sigh, wondering if the sound of Max taking a cold, very cold bath would wake her. Probably not. Max let out another sigh and made her way to her room to get her robe. But the note that her roommate had pinned to her door had her all smiles again. Max yanked the note from the door and fairly ran from the building. Arriving at his place, she knocked on his door lightly, knowing that even asleep, he'd hear her. She waited just a moment and then impatiently knocked again. She was about to pick the lock when she heard footsteps.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Alec was woken from a slightly fitful sleep by the gentle knock at his apartment door. He rolled over and cocked one eye at his clock. Four thirty in the damn morning and someone was pounding on his door? He groaned as the sound came again. He rolled off the bed, seriously considered ignoring it, but he'd just gotten to sleep the hour before. So the temptation of reaming someone's ass out for disturbing him was too great. At least until he reached the outer room and he caught the scent, the highly aroused scent of the person on the other side of the door.

  
  


"Max," he grinned lazily, his body relaxing and tensing at the same time. It was an odd sensation. He deliberately slowed his angry pace to an easy lope, feeling no compunction about making her wait. He let the door inch open, and smirked to see her pulling her lock picking wire from her jeans. Her face lit up as she quickly stuffed it back and took the opportunity to lean against the doorframe. 

  
  


"Hey," she greeted softly, moistening her lips.

  
  


"Max," he repeated softly. "What are you doing here?" 

  
  


"Uh, Original Cindy left me a note saying that you were looking for me earlier," she shrugged, trying to be casual, failing miserably. 

  
  


"Uh huh," he bit his lip, his eyes glittering. "And you decided to come over at this hour?"

  
  


"Well," she murmured, flipping her hair away from her face, "I came as soon as I got the note."

  
  


"You did? Where were you?"

  
  


"I was out."

  
  


"Really? Out where?"

  
  


Max stared at him, wondering why the hell he was so interested in her whereabouts. It wasn't as if he owned her. "I was at Logan's. Not that it's any of your business."

  
  


Alec sighed and turned away from the door. "Good old Logan," he scoffed. "Shoulda known."

  
  


Max followed him into the apartment and stood, more perturbed by the hurt in his voice than she liked. Or wanted to admit. "What the hell does it matter that I was at Logan's?" she demanded angrily. He didn't reply and Max rolled her eyes. "I mean, I only went over there to snag some chocolate. I thought he'd be asleep. But he wasn't. Thought I was there for coffee." She grimaced as Alec spun around to face her. 

  
  


"You went to Logan's for chocolate?" he demanded in low tones. She nodded slowly as her nerve endings began to tingle. She wasn't sure she liked the way he was looking at her right now. All predatory and... and possessive. He advanced a step and she backed up a little, unsure of what to make of this sudden development. 

  
  


"I thought I could slip in and out and no one would be the wiser," she explained quickly, gulping a little. His pupils had dilated and he was still advancing on her. She sucked in a quick breath and every muscle in her body tightened as she caught the powerful scent of his arousal. She quit backing away, getting into the game, now that she understood what was going on. 

  
  


"And did you find any chocolate?" Alec growled in her ear, carefully not touching any part of her body. She shook her head. "So why come to me? Do you think I have chocolate?"

  
  


"I hope to hell you do," she mumbled, swallowing heavily as his breath caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. He moved away from her so suddenly, that she stumbled forward just a little. His grin, so full of masculine pride just made the ache in her deepen. 

  
  


"Then I guess you're in luck Maxie," he taunted as he opened a cupboard door, "that I'm always prepared." He withdrew something from the cupboard and turned back to her, holding it out. Max stepped forward and took the bottle from him.

  
  


"Chocolate syrup?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

  
  


"Does it count?" he asked silkily. Max pursed her lips and then smiled.

  
  


"It says chocolate, doesn't it?" she replied simply. She moved forward until she was standing toe to toe with him. "I guess it just depends on what you plan to do with it."

  
  


"Mmm," he rumbled. "Do you trust me Max?"

  
  


She stared at him, uncomprehending of the sudden switch, going from masterful to needy in the blink of an eye. Did she trust him? What kind of question was that? But despite her inner questions, she was nodding without thought. "Yeah, I trust you." It was as if she had given him the moon when she uttered those words. His whole face lit up and once again the cocky grin adorned his face. He took her hand and gave a little tug.

  
  


"Then come with me," he instructed, taking the syrup from her. "We're going to play a little game."

  
  


"What kind of game?" she asked breathlessly. He just kept grinning as he pulled her to his bedroom.

  
  


"You'll see," he replied cryptically, then stopped to wink at her. "Or maybe you won't."

  
  


"Alec!" she protested. But he said no more as he nudged her over to the bed. He moved over to his dresser and withdrew something from the top drawer. She understood when he turned back to her, blindfold in hand. She sucked her lower lip in and bit hard as she felt her knees tremble a little. Alec stepped towards her, his movements slow and easy. Max swallowed again, but allowed him to turn her around so that he could tie the thick piece of cloth over her eyes. 

  
  


"See anything?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Good." Max shivered as he ran his finger down her cloth covered arm, then slid his hands around her waist. She rested her hands on his forearms, trying to discern his activity. It wasn't too difficult as his hands moved slowly higher and Max felt cool air brushing over her skin as he undid the buttons of her shirt. He moved back to slip off the material, and then his hands were undoing the latch of her skimpy bra. Max moaned as he slid the straps down her bare arms, his fingers deliberately brushing against the sides of he breasts. "And we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he teased. Max felt his hands at her waist next and toed off her running shoes as he unsnapped her jeans. "Good girl," he encouraged her enthusiasm. He pushed the jeans and her underwear down with the same pace he'd used for her top, neither hurrying nor taking too long. Max lifted her legs accordingly so he could remove the last of her clothing. 

  
  


She let out a small gasp as she swiftly found herself tilted back, but relaxed as she felt his arms around her, carrying her. She felt the slightly rough bedding under her back and reclined, content to let him arrange her, as he wanted. She waited quietly, her imagination running wild. But she certainly didn't expect the cool rush of liquid on her body. "Alec," she whimpered. "What are you doing?"

  
  


"Think of it as an art lesson," he chuckled, continuing what he was doing.

  
  


"Art lesson?" she asked dubiously. He laughed again.

  
  


"What did I just draw Maxie?" he asked softly. Max grimaced and then visualized seeing her naked body, as if she were hovering at the ceiling, looking down upon herself. Alec kneeling between her legs, using the chocolate, following the motion and line of the sticky liquid. 

  
  


"A star," she answered softly. 

  
  


"Very good," he murmured, eliciting a gasp from her as he began to lap up the small creation he'd made around her belly button. "Mm, correct answer deserves a reward," he rumbled. Max tilted her head his way and Alec leaned over her to caress her lips with his. She inhaled sharply as he flooded her mouth with chocolate and desire. His tongue caressed every minute area, spreading warmth as he went. He pulled back and Max followed. But he pushed her back. "Not yet."

  
  


Max tried to relax as the sensation of the syrup came again. With her mind's eye, she followed it around her belly button and then to the lines her drew out from there. "Sun?" she guessed with no prompting. He didn't answer but to lick in circular motions until her skin was clear again. Max opened her mouth immediately when she felt his lips upon her. 

  
  


The game continued with Max guessing before he'd even finished his designs, drawing a satisfied chuckle from him. Moon, a kiss, triangle, a kiss, on and on it went. Finally, he took a moment, thinking about what to draw next. Alec slowly but surely started the design, around he belly, covering the entire surface that was available to him. She shivered as he went lower, the chocolate dribbling lower. She tried hard to see with her mind, but the damn thing was so absolutely distracted as it shot out ideas, any idea about what it was just so she could have another kiss. Straight lines, with a triangle pointing downwards at the bottom. "Oh! Arrow!" she gasped out triumphantly. Again, the licking, his tongue dragging slowly across her burning skin. She moaned at the sensation and when he pulled his head away.

  
  


"I like where it's pointing," he teased. Max lifted her head expectantly, knowing she had given him the right answer. But he wasn't moving.

  
  


"Alec?" she whimpered. And then let out a small shriek as his tongue flicked across her clit. Alec sighed and pressed a kiss against her nub. 

  
  


"Chocolate covered Maxie," his breath tickled her thigh, "mmm, my favorite." Max felt like whimpering she needed him so badly. But he went back to drawing another design. Max's mind was absolutely scattered and she couldn't make heads or tails of the strange design. "So what is it Maxie?" he asked when he finished. 

  
  


"Oh God," she sighed heavily. "I don't know. Squiggles?"

  
  


"Uh huh? What kind of squiggles?"

  
  


"Alec," she whined. "I don't know." She heard him sigh theatrically.

  
  


"Okay," he grunted. "Well, I'll just get some water and put this out." Max's attention was caught by the hinting tone and her mind scrambled again.

  
  


"Fire! It's a fire!"

  
  


"Very good Maxie," he grinned. And bent to do as he promised. Max went tense under his ministrations as he laved the chocolate from her body, just waiting for another kiss like the last. And he didn't disappoint. 

  
  


Alec gently spread her thighs further apart, pleased to see her fingers clenching the bed sheets convulsively. He took his time, inhaling her musky, erotic aroma. He kept his eyes on her face as he slowly dragged his tongue up her opening, catching at her nub. He blew a small puff of air across her and smiled when she twitched her shoulders, her mouth coming open to gulp in air. Alec pressed a hand against her pelvis, keeping her from squirming under his ministrations as his tongue delved into her passage. He caressed her from the inside out, his thumb dropping to circle the hard bundle of nerves as she shuddered beneath him. He pressed harder as his tongue mimicked the centuries old mating dance, thrusting in and out of her as she whimpered. Max was nearly incoherent when he caught her nub between his teeth and nibbled, inserting a long finger into her passage and then another. She screamed for him when he pressed down, continuing the thrusting motion. He bit harder, then used his tongue to soothe her. 

  
  


"Come on baby," he urged softly. "Let go." And she did just that as he inserted a third finger, shaking and trembling, her head thrashing back and forth. Her passage clenched around his fingers and Alec withdrew them, only to replace them with his tongue as he lapped up every ounce of moisture. 

  
  


He pulled away at last, pleased at how well he'd wrung her out. He moved to hover above her. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned low in her throat, as she tasted herself on his tongue. Alec pulled back and nudged her shoulder. "Turn over," he instructed. "We're not done yet." Her satisfied smile provoked his own and when she had rotated to lie on her stomach, he swept her hair out of the way. Grabbing the bottle of syrup, he started again. But this time with words.

  
  


Max felt the swirls moving around her back. She tried to focus, but her sated body didn't feel like complying. She cast her mind to the ceiling again, interested in what pattern he was making. She didn't understand until she put together the fact that he was at her side instead of between her legs as he was before. So she rotated the picture a quarter turn and grinned lazily.

  
  


"Hot," she mumbled.

  
  


"Why thank you," Alec preened. "You're not so bad yourself."

  
  


"Alec!" she giggled, his cockiness for once not annoying her. She shivered as he continued the game, licking the chocolate from her. She waited, wondering what her reward would be. She moaned at the sensation of the finger he slipped into her passage thrust about. She made a little protest when he quit. But then he was back to writing. This time she was ready.

  
  


"Sexy."

  
  


"You got that right." Again he slipped a finger into her, teasing her while he licked the chocolate away and Max moaned. His fingers, while nice, were just no match for what she really wanted. But again, he pulled away. This time, his creation took up the whole of her back. 

  
  


"Beautiful," she murmured. He leaned over her, dropping a kiss on her temple, just above the blindfold. 

  
  


"So very, very beautiful," he responded. He took his time, licking and kissing the syrup from her back, as his fingers tickled across her thighs, reaching close, but never quite touching her hot, aching center. 

  
  


"Alec, please!" she gasped, raising her hips a little. But he denied her what she needed. What she craved. 

  
  


"Please what Maxie?" he whispered against her skin, nipping at her. 

  
  


"Oh God! Alec, forget the damn game and fuck me!" His low groan served only to heighten her arousal and she felt him move between her legs. His hand slid under her stomach and tugged. 

  
  


"Your wish," he muttered as she raised up to her knees, "is my command," he finished as he slid into her wet, waiting passage. Max thrust her hips back, consumed by the heavy ache he'd started in her. Alec grunted as he thrust all the way home. She was so hot and wet that he nearly lost it right there. He stilled for a moment, breathing shallowly to get control of himself. But then she thrust back against him, clenching her muscles around him. He grit his teeth as he pulled back and slammed into her. She groaned, her hands reaching to support herself on the railing of his bed. 

  
  


Alec's fingers slid under her, his back curving over hers as he continued to thrust. Max arched her back, purring at the change of angle. Alec nipped at her shoulder her skin salty sweet from the mix of perspiration and syrup. Max pulled his hand up to her breast; guiding him and moaning as his finger twisted the nipple, tugging at it. Of his own accord, his other hand slipped lower, searching out her clit. Max gasped as he found it, her blindfolded world spiraling tighter and tighter down until all that was left was sound, touch, and sensation. His grunts filled her ear, his fingers unyielding upon her as his cock slid in and out of her at a furious pace. She reached a hand up, unerringly capturing his thick, silky locks and turned her head to him. 

  
  


Alec met her lips with a hungry kiss. He pressed harder against her soft, gently rounded ass, savoring the feel of them together, even as he yanked roughly elsewhere. Max broke off their kiss, incoherent babble pouring forth from her mouth.

  
  


"Ah, more!" she finally cried, her hand sliding down to hold his nimble fingers against her nub as she ground against him. "Don't stop Alec! Please!"

  
  


"Never Maxie," he promised harshly, his breathing ragged. "Never stop." He felt her passage quivering around him.

  
  


"Oh!" she cried out, her whole body trembling, trying to support them. "Come with me Alec!" she pleaded. Alec growled deep in his throat, pulling his hands from her grip to fasten them into her hips, his fingers digging in ferociously. He slammed her back onto him as she began to keen.

  
  


"Yes, yes!" he chanted as he felt his body tighten in preparation. He thrust into her as deeply as he could go, hitting her cervix as she screamed her pleasure. He whimpered the pleasure of his orgasm so deep as he surged into her that it was nearly painful. 

  
  


They collapsed on the bed, arms and legs tangled together. Alec carefully pulled out of her and rolled to his side. He rested one hand at her waist and carefully pulled the blindfold from her face. She blinked up at him, a slow smile curving her lips. She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his chest. She pressed a kiss in the hollow of his throat, then settled in comfortably.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Max awoke a brief while later, once again lying on her stomach. She glanced to her side, but Alec wasn't there. She moaned softly and then caught a flash of movement from behind her. Strong hands stilled her when she would have turned over. "Alec?" she asked softly. 

  
  


"Right here," he mumbled. Max was about to ask what he was doing when she felt the cool swirling of chocolate on her skin again. 

  
  


"Having fun?" she grumbled good-naturedly. 

  
  


"There's was a little bit left," he chuckled. "Couldn't see the point of wasting it. Go back to sleep Maxie," he instructed as she yawned. 

  
  


"M'kay," she sighed, snuggling deeper into the pillow. She let her eyes drift shut as she felt him writing on her again. Lazily, she let herself visualize it again. His loopy handwriting slightly lopsided as he quickly wrote  _mine_. Max grinned contentedly, finding comfort in the simple assertion of his possession. Damn straight she was his. And then her eyes flew open. Oh God! He so owned her. Body and soul.

  
  


The End


End file.
